


Alien Eyes

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1, Jack/Daniel, strange writings on the wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Eyes

Jack can only watch, because Daniel finally got in the way of Jack's brain and an Ancient device. Scrawled on the walls are words and numbers and things that will take years to unravel, Jack does the only thing he can, he says Daniel's name, touches his shoulder and waits. Daniel looks at him and smiles brilliant and familiar, but Jack shudders, because there is nothing in those eyes but the alien writing on the wall.


End file.
